


Beginnings

by Nicnac



Series: Stories [1]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The start, a happy accident."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

( _all children_ )

Blood spills freely from his arms like red ink. If they think that something like this can stop him, then more the fools they. He can feel death creeping closer, but he pushes it away; he needs a few more minutes yet. Gripping a quill in his mouth he hesitates for not the barest second before dipping it in the blood pooled around him. “Once upon a time, there was a man who died…" 

( _that love stories_ )

He is sore and weary, but he dares not rest for even a moment. The raven has lead him to a strange land, where he has no help and no chance at victory. What he needs, he thinks desperately, is more time. Slowly he lowers the hilt of his sword to the ground and rests its tip to his heart.

( _come, gather ‘round_ )

She knows he needs the water she has brought him, but he makes no move to drink. Instead, she sips from her cupped hands and presses her lips to his, forcing the water into his mouth. She is young yet, but a part of her knows that when she goes, she will leave her heart here with him.

( _i’ll tell you_ )

He remembers, as he watches his friend fall out of a burning building, finding out he was a knight and wanting nothing more than to be brave. Now he thinks that if they can only be one thing, let them be safe.

( _a glorious tale_ )

The dance is the loveliest thing she has ever seen, but she can’t help but think it would be better if he smiled.

( _Once Upon a Time…_ )


End file.
